1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting a transmit terminal identification (TTI) with a facsimile system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically transmitting the TTI in the language of the receiver country during calls, which can be domestic or international calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, facsimile systems store their number, company name or user name, address, transmission time, and so on in a storage device using a particular format. These formats can differ among the facsimile systems. Even in situations that the contents and formats differ between systems, this information is transmitted to the other facsimile systems in advance of transmitting a document. This format is called a TTI (or, a transmit terminal identification) format.
Usually, a TTI is formatted in only one language, for example, English, German, Japanese, Korean, etc. In many contemporary facsimile systems, the TTI is formatted in only one language without regard to the language of the receiving party. Such formatting in only one language is utilized even when transmitting internationally. If transmission and reception facsimiles utilize the same language to format their TTI's, this is no problem. However, if they utilize different languages, the reception party cannot read the TTI. Among the contemporary practice and art, Yamamoto (U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,889, Facsimile Apparatus, Jun. 4, 1991) discusses some language identification according to the country codes. However, the invention Yamamoto is quite different in that a separate parameter memory is provided for storing various information. This is particularly clear as one looks at FIG. 1 of Yamamoto together with the words that describe the parameter memory 2 at column 2, lines 15-24 of Yamamoto. Further, the country code is stored at controller 1 of Yamamoto. Column 3, lines 1-6 clearly states that "the controller 1 stores the inputted country code." As will be clear from the descriptions that follow, the present invention is simply not an invention in the type of Yamamoto. Among other exemplars of the contemporary practice, Zocollillo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,199, Facsimile Message Processing And Routing System, Feb. 15, 1994) discusses a processor connected to a communication switching system that converts the message to a different format, if necessary. Witek (U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,488, Computerized Facsimile (FAX) System And Method of Operation, Oct. 24, 1995) discusses converting non-text format of the file to a text format which is read by a pattern recognition program. Creswell et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,831, System For Providing Personalized Telephone Calling Features, Jan. 24, 1995) discusses having a different call treatment for each such identifier as well as a particular billing mode. Richard (U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,804, Telecommunications Device And Related Method, Dec. 31, 1991) discusses a facsimile telecommunications system including a method for at least partially automatically converting monetary amounts in a document from one currency to a second currency. Shirakoshi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,307, Facsimile Device, Dec. 10, 1991) discusses a facsimile device that has a reader unit receiving and reading the light reflected from the original document. Ishida et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,918, Facsimile Adaper Unit, Aug. 20, 1991) discusses an apparatus that can send facsimile data upon using a bit map conversion unit for converting to a format that is appropriate for sending by a facsimile transmission. O'Malley et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,707, Text-To-Speech Converter Of A Facsimile Graphic Image, Feb, 26, 1991) discusses a software that can convert graphic images of textual material. From my study of the contemporary practice and art, I find that there is a need for an effective and improved method and apparatus for automatically transmitting the TTI in the language of the receiver country during calls, especially with such effective memory handling as in the present invention.